A wearable device is a portable device which is directly worn on a body and integrated on a user's clothes or accessory, for example, a smart bracelet, a smart watch, a smart necklace, smart glasses, a smart finger ring or the like. The wearable device is not only a hardware device, but also performs a powerful function by virtue of technologies such as software supporting and data interaction. The wearable device will bring about great changes to people's life and perception.
However, due to the user's randomness in wearing the wearable device, an actual wearing state of the wearable device is inconsistent with an ideal wearing state, and therefore cannot meet an operation demand of the wearable device, for example, a demand for collecting data of a designated position of a human body, thereby causing reduction of reliability of the wearable device. Hence, it is desirable to propose a method for acquiring a wearing state of the wearable device to determine whether the actual wearing state of the wearable device is consistent with the ideal wearing state.